Love me
by sadanimelover
Summary: Red Cap and Black Cap are twins. Red Cap is loved, Black Cap hated. And Wolf is more than willing to help Black Cap. I do not own Gothika. There is some blood and the dead of characters in it.
1. Black Cap: Promise

**I don't think this is Vocaloid, but when I was watching Vocaloid vids I found this. The girl singing it is called Gothika. My inspiration for this were Child's play, The others and Dark lunacy by Gothika. **

**Black Cap: Promise **

I was walking in the forest, talking to myself since none ever listened to me.

'Everybody likes Red Cap, why don't they like me? Is it because I dress in black, because I'm the oldest, because I don't like to eat lots of candy and pretend to be cute all the time?' the girl said angrily.

It was true, nobody really liked me. Everyone loved Red Cap. Red Cap is a cute little girl, who always eats candy. Red Cap and I are twins, I am the oldest. I was born without any problems, never cried and never had any problems. Red Cap, tough, was almost born dead and cried a lot, she still does even tough she is 13 years old. She always runs into problems. I hated my sister and everybody who adored her. Everyone did, so I am often alone. But that didn't bother me much, I didn't like humans, and they didn't like me.

I put some carrots in my basket and walked back home. The forest was a dangerous place. In the forest lived a man, called The Wolf. He used to live in the village, but since he lived there, strange murders occurred. His family was killed and so were a few citizens. Wolf had been found in the forest, abandoned, so he was adopted by the Mouse-family. Wolf had eaten the family and he was sent away from the village, never to return again.

His last words were:

'I'll be living in the forest from now on, since that's the place where I belong. But don't you dare to miss the path, otherwise you'll have to deal with my wrath.'

Every time someone missed the path, they would never return. The Wolf ate them. We could only pluck the vegetables and fruits growing near the path.

'Red Cap is so perfect, I wish she would just vanish. Maybe than mother would finally give me some attention, instead of her little favourite girl.'

I heard a hard laugh behind me. I turned around, right in front of me was Wolf. He was a slim and tall man with a tall head. He was maybe 20 years old. He didn't look scary at all, he actually had a kind and understanding smile on his face.

'I'm sorry for laughing at you, little girl.' he said.

'You're Wolf, aren't you? I am on the path and I'm sure I didn't miss it, so why don't you just leave me alone?'

'I also like some company once in a while, is it alright if I walk with you to the village?' he asked. He smiled kindly. 'I won't eat you nor hurt you, I promise.'

'Like someone would care if I was eaten.' I said giving in.

He laughed, it sounded like a barking dog, but he did.

'Why do you hate your sister that much?' he asked.

'I'm sure you have heard me back then.'

'I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you. The forest is quite a boring place, the village is much more interesting.'

'If you liked to be in the village, why did you eat your family?' I said sarcastically.

He got a mad look on his face and growled. I was astonished for a moment, but than dropped my basket and ran away. I knew it was useless, the village was too far away. I heard The Wolf behind me. He ran much faster. He grabbed my hand and turned me around.

'I'm sorry for my sudden outburst. It won't happen again. You know what, as apology I'll help you. You may ask anything you want.'

He handed me my basket and I relaxed for a bit. Anything I want, maybe he could help me getting rid off my sister. No I would never do that.

'Maybe I could help you with your sister-problem.' he said, guessing my thoughts.

'I would like that Wolf.' I said. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't want to be her shadow anymore. I would like to be loved.

'That's a deal than,' he said while he grinned at me. 'Maybe you could bring her to the forest tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you.' he than disappeared between the woods, leaving me alone in front of the village.

My sister was happily hopping around while she carried a basket filled with candy.

'Hello Black Cap! Would you like some candy?' she asked while she ran at me.

'No thank you, you know I don't like sweet things.'

'Bitter child.' I heard one of the villagers whisper.

I gave the villager an evil glare and walked home. Tomorrow everything will be better.


	2. Red Cap: Dark Lunacy

**I'll be switching between Red Cap and Black Cap the following chapters.**

**Red Cap: Dark Lunacy**

'You never play games with me, why do you want to play a game now, Black Cap?' I asked my older sister.

'I think it's important to make a bond with your family. Especially my cute little twin-sister.'

I gave her a big smile. Finally my sister understood me, I just wanted to play with her and share sweets and stuff. I wanted to become real close sisters, I was glad that she also wanted to be now.

'What game are we going to play?' I asked. My sister grabbed my hand and we walked towards the forest. In my other hand I held my basket. I adored sweets, especially lollipops.

'Dark Lunacy,' my sister said. It sounded really scary, but how bad could it be, after all it's just a game.

'I've never heard of it before, is it a fun game. Or is it really hard to play?'

'Maybe it's better not to know.' Black Cap said while we entered the forest.

'Black Cap, don't be so scary!'

We both laughed.

After we had walked for a while Black Cap stopped.

'Dark Lunacy begins…' she said.

'What am I supposed to do?' I asked curiously.

'Lay down on the grass and put a sweet in your mouth.' Black Cap said.

'But, maybe Wolf will come for me than,' I don't want to be eaten by The Wolf. I had heard the stories, and one of my friends had also disappeared a few years ago.

'Red Cap, let me tell you a secret. There's not such thing as Wolf. It's a myth, a legend. It's made up to keep children on the path, so they won't get lost.'

It made sense, but what about my friend, Cindrelley? She never returned.

'But what about Cindrelley?' I asked.

'Cindrelley got lost.' my sister replied.

'We won't be going into the forest, just here, on the grass, nearby the path.' she said.

I lay down on the grass and put a sweet in my mouth, strawberry flavour, my favourite.

'Now, close your eyes, Red Cap.'

I listened to my sister and closed my eyes.

'Dark Lunacy is a dream, I'm going to show you pictures in your mind, in the end you'll die.'

'What?' I shouted while I opened my eyes.

'The pictures in your mind, they'll stop.'

'Oh,' I said while I closed my eyes again, for a moment I was afraid she was going to kill me, but she would never do that. We were twin-sisters, weren't we?'

'I have to warn you, this is not a simple game.' my sister said. She scared me a little, but maybe this was already part of the game.

'You're lying in the soft grass. It's quiet. You eat sweets and feel the warmth of the sun, although you're lying in the shadows. Shadows are mysterious things, don't you think?'

I nodded, but kept my eyes closed. I saw myself in my mind.

'You feel how a hand touches your arm, but you can't see anybody.'

That was strange, I really felt a hand when she said it. Maybe this was the meaning of Dark Lunacy.

'Somebody rings a bell and touches your shoulder. Again a bell is heard and a hand touches your forehead. The hand softly slides to your nose and than touches your red lips.'

Again I felt every move, heard every sound, it was so wonderful.

'The hand is removed and you feel a soft and lightly wet thing on your cheek.'

It felt like somebody kissed me on my cheek and I knew I blushed.

'It's a kiss, the kisses go down to your neck, where the kiss changes into a little bite.'

I felt how something bit me. Not hard, but very softly and tenderly.

'Black Cap, I'm scared, may I please wake up?' I asked.

'You may open your eyes, my dear sister.'

I opened my eyes, in front of my eyes was a man. I screamed and my sister and the man both laughed.

'I'm sorry Red Cap, but shadows also like to somebody.'

I didn't understand what my sister was saying, and who was this guy?

'I'll be living in the forest from now on, since that's the place where I belong. But don't you dare to miss the path, otherwise you'll have to deal with my wrath.' the man said.

'Wolf?' I whispered.

I saw Black Cap leave, she was carrying my basket.

'Wolf.' the handsome man confirmed.

He grabbed me from the ground and carried me away, farther into the woods.

'Take this.' he said while he handed me a big lollypop. The lollypop had the form of a heart. I felt tears stream down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I put the lollypop into my mouth, knowing this would be my last, and closed my eyes, making my own happy Dark Lunacy ending.


	3. Black Cap: Shadow

**Black Cap: Shadow**

'Mother!' I screamed while I entered the village. Nobody paid attention to me. My fake tears streamed down my cheeks while I entered the house.

'Mother! It's Red Cap. We were playing hide and seek, and I was supposed to search for her. I found out she went into the forest and I followed. I searched for a long time, after all where else could she be than on the path? Than I saw her basket. Red Cap was nowhere to be found and then, then I heard an awful scream.'

'Red Cap? This isn't funny Black Cap, Red Cap would never leave the path. You could, but she wouldn't.

'But it's true mum. Why else would I have a basket filled with candy?'

Mother walked away. 'Go to your room, I don't want to see you for a while. Go and think why this isn't funny.'

I did. When I was in my room I heard mother leave. She must be searching for her dead child.

I silently smiled while I heard mother enter again.

'Black Cap!' she shouted. She was scared and she cried. 'Come here, please.'

I did. A lot of people had gathered in the living room.

'Please tell us where you found the basket.'

I told them, knowing it was too late. Sadness filled the air.

I walked with some of the villagers to the place I had left Red Cap and Wolf. Nothing. Wolf had taken her away.

That night mother cried and I comforted her. She held me close, like she used to do with Red Cap. I smiled each time she hugged me. After all, she had none else than me. Dad passed away a couple of years ago, and Red Cap was dead by now.

'I'm so sorry for not believing you. I promise to be a better mother.'

'Hush mum. Maybe she just dropped her basket and is she still hopping around. Some volunteers are still searching. Let's go to bed, we need to be awake when they come back with Red Cap.' I said, giving her false hope.

'Yes, let's do that.' she said while she hugged me again.

I changed and so did mum. That night I slept next to my mother. She held me close and didn't let go. I didn't mind. The shadow was now loved.


	4. Red Cap: Love

**Red Cap: Love**

I woke up, I didn't even remember falling asleep last night. It was dark around me and I didn't know where I was. Than I remembered. Black Cap and The Wolf. How could Black Cap do this to me? I was her little cute sister! She was so mean!

It was so dark, and my hands were bound behind my back. I tried to scream, but a rope in my mouth prevented me from doing so.

I tried to get the ropes off, but without effort. After a while I was tired and sat down. A stroke of light hit my face and I looked up. A door was opened, and in the doorway stood the Wolf. He was really handsome, if he hadn't been so mean, I would have really liked him.

'I'm sorry for your position right now, but I promised your sister.' he said.

He removed the ropes and gave me a piece of bread.

'So, you're name is Red Cap?' he asked.

I nodded. He had beautiful blue eyes and silver coloured hair. He wore a costume, like a real gentleman.

'You seem to love sweets.'

Again I nodded.

'Please beautiful, talk to me.'

I blushed. 'Why would I talk to a monster like you?'

'I am not a monster. I found out this is my true nature. Wolves eat other people. I am just like you, I just eat other things.'

'You eat human!' I said. That is not just a thing.

'And you eat carrots. Do you think those carrots like to be eaten?'

'They're carrots, they don't have feelings.'

'How do you know?'

I didn't know. I just knew eating humans is bad and carrots good.

Wolf smiled, he had won.

'Why don't you kill me?' I asked, I really didn't want to die, but it'd better be over.

'I don't know, I like you, maybe I'll keep you alive.'

I nodded.

'Come, don't you think this is a boring basement? Let's go upstairs and enjoy some tea.'

He grabbed my hand and I shivered.

'Are you cold?' he asked.

I was everything except cold. This was the most odd feeling ever. I felt afraid and secure at the same time. Butterflies flew around in my belly while I looked at my kidnapper.

We sat in the kitchen. There were three chairs, all different and the table was unstable. We kept looking at each other. He had little sparkles in his eyes and small sharp lips. I wonder if he also liked me.

'That's a cute outfit.' he said. Again I blushed.

'Thank you, you also are dressed very nicely.'

'Thank you, I like to dress up like a neat man, not like a monster.' he said while he gave me a wink and a grin.

The butterflies fluttered around like crazy. I shouldn't feel this way, it's wrong! He is an evil, I am the lady in distress.

'You are so sweet, even your tears were sweet.'

'How do you know?' I asked, had he tasted my tears?

'I tried one.' he gave me an apologizing smile. 'My victims mostly do not get the time to cry.'  
>I didn't know whether I should laugh or cry. I only knew I was very tired. I yawned and he laughed softly behind his hand.<p>

'Maybe you should get some sleep.' Wolf said.

He picked me up and carried me to another room.

'I can walk myself.' I said, although I didn't mind.

'But I like to carry you.' he said.

He dropped me on a hard bed.

'Sleep well, my beautiful Red Cap.' he said while leaving and locking the door. I didn't care and immediately fell asleep.


	5. Black Cap: Nightmare

**Black Cap: Nightmare**

I had have nightmares all night. Actually it was one nightmare, repeating itself again and again. I was playing hide and seek in the forest with Red Cap and Wolf. Wolf was the seeker. Red Cap and I both hid in the same place, but he found us. We ran away and Red Cap shouted: 'If you run after two you'll catch neither!' Than she ran away. The Wolf went after me and killed me with a kind smile on his face. Then I woke up. I was terrified by the dream, but when I felt my mothers arm embracing me, I felt safe again.

I would go through this nightmare again and again and I wouldn't complain, as long as I would be loved I didn't mind.

My mother also didn't sleep much last night. She had cried a lot. We were sitting at the dining table when someone knocked on the door.

Mother almost ran to the door. Behind it were the volunteers, they hadn't found her. The Wolf must have killed her.

They all sat down in the living room and comforted my mother. I served them tea and snacks and some said: 'You've got to be strong for your other daughter, she has turned into quite a lady, hasn't she?' and 'That was to be expected, Red Cap has never been a really clever girl, not like Black Cap, she is really reliable and smart.'

I felt great, everyone in the village gave me little presents, because of my loss. Everyone now loved me instead of Red Cap. The Wolf is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I loved the attention, I was no shadow anymore, I was a person!

Red Cap was my sacrifice, now I am happy.

Dark Lunacy, a fun and complicated game, the end will ensure your death!

**Yep, a really short chapter…**


	6. Red Cap: Lollypop

**Red Cap: Lollypop**

I woke up from hot breathing in my neck. I opened my eyes and turned my hand. Wolf sniffed my hair.

'Did I wake you up, beautiful?'

'Yes, actually you did.' I said blushing. I took a seat on the bed and created some space between us. But instead of making space, Wolf took a seat next to me.

'Can't you just let me go? I really want to go home, to my mother.'

'If you go home, you'll meet your sister. Don't you think she'll find another way to get rid of you.' a little evil smile crossed his face and I shivered.

He was right, home or here, I would die. My only option was to escape.

'I brought you a snack.' Wolf said and handed me a lollypop.

'Thank you.' I said.

While I licked he looked hungrily.

'We could share?' I half asked.

'Thank you, my little Red Cap. That's very generous of you.' He smiled and began to lick the other side of the lollypop. Everyone who would have seen us would have thought we were lovers, but instead we were kidnapper and kidnapped. Things could be so different from what they looked like. My sister, who I once liked, seemed to be a nice and quiet girl, but she was a mean and treacherous demon.

When our tongs met he grinned and gave me a little kiss on my mouth. It was fast and subtle. It was my very first kiss, and I liked it. Although it was my kidnapper kissing me, it didn't feel like that. In that moment I felt love, butterflies, hot and cold, I wanted more, but I was also afraid.

Quickly I dropped the lollypop and protected my mouth with my hands. I backed away and he laughed.

'I'm sorry little one, I didn't want to scare you. Come here, I'll comfort you.'

Although my senses told me not to do so, I did. I crawled towards him slowly and he put me on his lap.

'See, I'm not the big bad wolf, I'm actually a kind and loving person.' he picked up the lollypop and cleaned it with his tong. Then he gave it to me and we ate it again. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't know it was because I was happy, or because I was sad.

He moved his mouth from the lollypop to my ear and nibbled it softly. It was a scary and nice feeling. Scary because I knew the teeth in his mouth were sharp, nice because of the feeling.

I tried to get him of my ear by offering him the lollypop, but he ignored. So I waited till he was done playing with my ear.

'I'm sorry, I have to go now. Wait for me, I'll come back.' He left and locked the door again.

I tried to find a way to escape, but I couldn't find one. There were no windows and the door was firmly closed. I lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling, wondering if I would be able to escape before he had eaten me.


	7. Black Cap: Mother

**Black Cap: Mother **

It has been a few days since the death of my sister. I must say I miss her a bit. The villagers are all sad and very mad. The Wolf had killed their favourite child, their precious Red Cap. Some villagers would go into the forest tomorrow, and kill the beast.

I didn't mind. My sister was death, and I was happy. Some more people maybe would be killed and maybe even Wolf. Than nobody would know about my dark secret, and I would live happily ever after.

'Black Cap!' mother cried again. It was getting kind of annoying, she is dead, get over it!

'Yes mother.' I replied while walking to her.

'Please, don't leave. I want you to be near me, I don't want to lose you.' She said, being extremely overprotective.

I hugged her and she hugged me. An evil smile crossed my face again. I loved the warmth of a hug. I loved being loved, although someone was killed for that love.

I hid my head in her shoulder and she stroke my hair.

'My lovely Black Cap, don't leave the path. Otherwise you'll have to deal with the evil wolf's wrath. I know you wouldn't do such a thing, my dear, but still I like to keep you near. Don't be upset my love, Even if I die I'll watch you from above.' she sang with tears in her eyes. She used to sing this for Red Cap every night, and every time she did I was pissed off. But this time was different, I loved it, I wanted her to sing it again and again, till she gave her last breath, but instead I smiled at her.

'Thank you mum.' I said sweetly.

She held my close again.

'You're welcome my child, you're welcome.'


	8. Red Cap: Killing me

**Red Cap: Killing me **

I woke up and couldn't see anything. My hands were again bound behind my back and a rope covered my mouth. I heard a door open, but I couldn't see anything. I was blindfolded.

'I'm sorry, my delicious Red Cap. I wanted to spare your life a little longer, but I have no choice. I always fulfill my promises, even the ones I don't like.'

I was very afraid, I knew something bad was about to happen. I shivered, it was very cold in here.

'Where are we?' I asked after he had removed the rope in front of my mouth.

'The basement, Red Cap.' I heard a slicing movement.

'What are you going to do?' I almost wet myself, I was so afraid.

I heard someone cutting.

'I sliced off your beautiful pink hair, I'm so sorry.' he wasn't really sorry, although he was sad, he did want to do this.

'And I also took away your eyes. I scooped them out, I don't want to see you cry your sweet tears when I tear you apart.'

I really did want to cry, but I wasn't able to, like he said.

'Why? Why?' I kept asking.

Slowly he took of my right shoe and sock. He licked my toes and bit into my foot. First softly but than with much force.

I screamed at the top of my lungs while he ate my foot. My head got light from all the blood loss.

'Please Wolf! Stop! You're killing me!' I screamed.

'I know my delicious love, but I can't stop. Be glad I take your life away. Heaven is supposed to be better, isn't it? You'll be in Heaven after this, you'll never have to go through pain again. I'll die after this, the villagers will be here tomorrow, ready to kill me.' he spoke sadly.

He went to my belly and drew with his nail the form of a heart on it.

'Please forgive me.' he said while he kissed me on my cheek and then bit into the heart, shredded apart my body, till I didn't feel anything anymore.


	9. Black Cap: The End

**Black Cap: The End**

'Why do I have to join them?' I asked my mother.

'Because I would like to help, and since I can't go myself, you'll have to do so.'

'But mother, I'm scared, what if in the end you end up alone?'

'I would have to deal with that.'

The villagers would kill The Wolf today, and mother wanted me to help. Since the last victim had been my little sister. Why didn't she go herself?

But here I was, carrying a pitchfork. I would help to kill the man who carried my biggest secret.

It was raining softly today. Gray clouds covered the sky and the forest was even darker than usual. Something bad was about to happen, I could feel it, but still I continued walking. I was walking in the middle of the group. Nobody talked and we all listened.

'Hello villagers!' a loud voice said.

We all turned around and looked at The Wolf. He looked sad and his clothes were covered in blood.

'I'm sorry for letting you go through all this pain. I've gone too far this time. It's my true nature, I can't do anything about it. I actually didn't want to kill the lovely Red Cap, yes, her charms even made me crazy about her. But I fulfilled my promise, that makes me feel sort of better.'  
>So he did kill Red Cap, for a moment I was afraid he didn't.<p>

'What promise?' a brave villager dared to ask.

I knew where this was going, I slowly walked backwards. I tried to get away unseen.

'I was given the task to kill Red Cap, so I did.' Wolf said. He looked at me, giving me a wicked smile.

I knew it was too late and dropped my pitchfork. I turned around and tried to escape softly.

'I'll kill myself, but I want to ask something from you. Kill the monster who made me do this.

The girl dressed in black, who does look exactly like the beautiful Red Cap.'

Everyone turned to me. I ran away and they yelled at me.

'Goodbye.' I heard Wolf say.

I turned my head, The Wolf was lying on the ground, a dagger in his unmoving chest. I also saw the villagers, they were running after me. I ran for my life, but each time I turned around, they came closer.

Then something hit me in my back. I fell on the ground and cried because of the pain. Someone had put a pitchfork in my back. The pain was unbearable and I screamed at the top of my longs.

Soon everybody came to me, even the people who had stayed in the village. I saw my mother, she looked at me like I was the devil.

'You, my child, has done wrong. It's time to punish you for your sinful act.' my mother said.

She raised a dagger.

'Please mum, I'll be good. Please, please love me!' I screamed, but it was too late, the dagger was already coming down. When the dagger hit me I felt pain, even worse than the pain I was already bearing. It was just a small moment of pain, after that my soul left my body.

The End.


End file.
